


Letters

by huedbandit



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: College AU ?, Human AU, Its not really important to the story, M/M, Slight one sided moonbli mentioned, They're at JMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huedbandit/pseuds/huedbandit
Summary: On a cold night Winter decides to tell his roommate how he really feels; infatuated. Through the use of a letter.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend, so happy birthday Gemma!! ily, hope you enjoy this ❤️

It was close to midnight and Winter knew his roommate, Qibli, would be close to finishing his classes and would be back soon. At this revelation the platinum haired male placed his head in his hands and let out what was a mix between a sigh and a growl "I can't do this.." He muttered pathetically to himself before letting his head go limp and rest in his now folded arms. The young man turned his head to the side, his blue eyes sending a piercing gaze that floated over to the ink and and quill on his desk that was accompanied by a messy, ink scattered letter. After finding the motivation Winter sat and stretched, reaching for the letter; he scrunched it up and aimlessly threw it over his shoulder. Next, he grabbed the ink bottle, a new piece of paper and his quill. Deciding it was now or never he began to write; 

 

Qibli, 

I have never been good with words, or actions, but I believe there is something I must say. For quite a while now we have been friends and as I have been able to get to know you better I have become rather fond of your company, you never cease to make me feel like I am never alone (much like how I was back home) you make me feel more whole than I ever have and I am very glad to have met you. I do admit that you get on my nerves sometimes but in the end I always love you. 

I love you though I do not expect you to feel the same, so I understand if you do not return these feelings of mine, after all I am a descendant of Prince Arctic, relative to Darkstalker and an outcast to my family, banished from my own people. Besides, I know that your heart belongs to Moon. I just ask that you will still stay my friend and that my feelings will not complicate things. 

Sincerely, Winter. 

 

The sound of the door opening behind him made Winter jump. He hastily folded the letter, hiding it from his roommate despite it being written to him. Qibli raised an eyebrow as he watched the other male almost fall off of his chair "You're still up?" he claimed, yawning shortly after. He looked at the platinum boy and noticed the paper clutched in his hands "Hm? What's that? A letter to Moon?" At this Winter stood up defensively and nearly accidentally tore the note in half "What? No," Winter said gruffly "I-It's for you, actually.." After some silence he shoved the note towards Qibli and walked towards the door, picking up his coat "I'm going for a walk" saying no more, he left, leaving the shorter man confused and staring at the letter. 

The tapping of Winter's feet as he walked resonated through the air. Confiding in the silence the man let out a sigh, his breath smokey as it hit the coolness of the city, swirling up towards the stars. He halted his walking and watched as each breath he let out seemed to rise higher and higher than the last, he let out a soft laugh; this was something Qibli would get fascinated by, not him. He took a seat at a nearby bench and leaned back, enjoying the atmospheric temperature. His previous nerves seemed to have dissipated by now, he was left content. What would Qibli think of him after reading his letter? 

As if on cue the sound of someone running seemed to get closer to Winter, looking up he saw Qibli; bending over, his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. He looked up at Winter and smiled "Hey," he spoke breathless, moving to sit on the bench with Winter. They sat there for awhile, saying nothing, until Qibli decided to speak "It's funny, I was just planning on giving you this" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather crumpled note "Sorry it's messy," he said scratching his cheek nervously "I'm not the neatest" Winter snorted at this and took the paper, unfolding it "I know that" his eyes scanned over the messily written words, a sign that Qibli had been nervous whilst writing this. Suddenly his eyes widened, he continued reading before looking at Qibli somewhat astonished "You...?" he trailed off, leaving time for Qibli to finish his sentence "...Feel the same way? Yeah," the sandy haired male spoke softly with clarity, a content smile tugging at his lips "But.. What about Moon?" Winter's voice was soft but inquisitive, Qibli just shrugged "What about her?" He chuckled before sighing and leaning back "I never really liked her like that, I mean, I did have a bit of a crush on her at first but you were the one I fell in love with," looking towards the blue eyed boy he smiled. 

The two sat like that, comfortable in each other's presence for what seemed like forever; smiling at nothing, although that was more Qibli the look in Winter's eyes could tell you he was happy as well. Qibli stood up and outstretched his hand for Winter to grab "We should get going" Winter took his hand hesitantly, blood rising to softly sprinkle his pale cheeks in a pastel pink blush. This only made Qibli grin wider as he lightly pulled Winter towards him. They walked back to their dorm, hands clasped together despite the darker toned male's good hearted teases that Winter would've once pulled away from.


End file.
